The Life and Times of a Genuine Man Whore
by dutchess.farfie
Summary: This is the story of a man whore who hated himself and everyone around him. He had a fear of commitment the size of Texas...well until he was rendered deaf, dumb, and blind by a pair of gorgeous green eyes and a body that could stop a horde of nuns. Rated for nudity, sex, alcohol, crude humor and language. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story that I'm thinking of picking up, but you all have to tell me what you think.

The bad news, Too Much for One Boy to Handle will be no more. I am going to wrap it up in one more chapter and call it quits with that one. I've just lost way to much perspective with it and I can't seem to get it back, but hey! We live and we learn. Thank you all for reading this and I hope to have your continued support and motivation!

"I can't believe you Roxas!" she screamed at me as she continued to throw her cloths into an open suitcase. I let out an abrupt spurt of laughter from my position of leaning against a wall just behind my clearly pissed off girlfriend...ex girlfriend probably.

"I don't understand that at all. You had to have known it was coming dear. How many times did it need to happen?" I said in between wheezy breaths. She turned on me quick as lightening and I barley ducked out of the way as an innocent hair brush came hurtling at my face. It hit the wall and crumbled into two pieces.

"FUCK YOU! How could you do this to me?" She seethed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why does it have to be about you?" I asked and in all sincerity I wasn't trying to be the biggest douche bag ever but I really didn't understand that part of this girl. Finally my own anger started to rise a little, unjustified...but there it was. "Answer that Nam? Why is it always fucking about you?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD ROXAS STRIFE!" she screamed, her eyes bugging a little. I bit my tongue and deiced to let her finish. "Just within the year and a half we have been together you have been with at least 3 other people besides me! At least the ones I know about, god knows how many there actually are." I opened my mouth, ready to tell her the exact number but she held up her hand. "I DO NOT want to know the number Roxas!" She hissed. "You're a fucking man whore and all you ever think about is yourself. How many relationships have you ruined? And not even your own but other peoples!"

"That isn't my fault. They make the conscious decision to participate in certain activities with me, the fact that they get caught is there own damn fault." I snapped, my arms folded over my chest. Her jaw dropped and she just stared at me in complete shock. I turned my face away from her, slightly embarrassed.

"Roxas you slept with Riku." she said, her voice completely dead. I kept my face turned away as the sting of the past few days came poring back in.

"I know what I've done." I snapped.

"Your brothers Fiance...SORA's Fiance, Roxas" she said. "Not only did you just fuck over the most perfect relationship in the wold but in one fell swoop you just lost the only three people who still gave a shit about your sorry ass." I heard a click and I turned back to her. She had her suitcase closed and picked it up off the bed.

"Life's tough." I said, keeping my face straight. It was her turn to laugh, and it was bitter.

"You're about to find out just how tough life can be." She picked up her other two bags and pushed past me. I stared around the room for a moment and then followed her out and into the living room. She was pulling open the door as I came into the room and my older brother Cloud came through the door. He gave me a blank nod which I returned.

"Ready?" he asked her and she just nodded and handed him a few bags that were by the door.

"Namine." I said as she started out the door. Her and Cloud both looked back at me. I felt the bitter, sadistic smile curl my lips. "If your going to finally leave me, you should at least know the number was 7." I said. Cloud just shook his head and walked away. Namine sighed and rubbed her face before reaching for the door knob.

"Get help." She said before she closed the door. I leaned my back against the hall way wall and slid to the floor as a crazed chuckle bubbled up. I laughed for a moment before the laughter curled in on itself and turned into sobs. I pulled at my blond spikes and screamed at my ceiling, one long wordless note.

Everything she had said was right. From the selfishness to the get help.

After the scream died away I just curled up on the floor and stared at the opposite wall. I needed help, I knew I needed help, I've known since my senior year in high school that I needed help and that was four years ago...

Hi, my name is Roxas Strife and I am the biggest man whore I know. I had a pretty easy time of it during high school. I was known as the school slut, but hey! Someone had to be, right? It wasn't any big deal, but then I realized that I couldn't be happy in a relationship unless I was deceiving the person in some way. I tried to stop but it just took all the fun out of it!

Then it got out of control. Before I knew what was happening I was sleeping with a teacher. Then a coach, then the spouse of my neighbor and several kids from school...all while dating a kid named Demyx.

I've been the source of 4 divorces and multiple loss of jobs, not to mention several break ups. None of my family would talk to me any more and my girlfriend of a year and a half just walked out of my life forever.

The optimistic person would say that I simply haven't found 'the one' yet. You know what I'm talking about. That fantasy romance were one person consumes everything about you. The one person you want to spend the rest of your life with. The one person who has complete and utter control over the existence of your entire happiness and with one fell swoop can rip out your heart and stomp on it.

Commitment issues? Who me?

Nothing scared me more then stories about 'the one'. How could there ever be just one? How could one ever be enough? It was almost laughable.

Laying there on my hall way floor after I had watched Namine walk out would be one of my last days thinking that way. Because with one fell swoop, one decisions, I would be rendered deaf, dumb and blind by gorgeous green eyes, and a body that could stop a hoard of nuns in their tracks.

And then the question would become, how could one never have not been enough? How could any body else ever be enough...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know what a lot of you must be thinking, but I promise I haven't taken any attention away from "Don't Look Back".**

**I've had this chapter done since about the time I posted the first one so I figured it was time to post it and see what kind of feedback I got on it.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

One choice. One choice can have so much of an impact on your life, I mean, how could it not? Even meaningless choices like what to wear have an impact on how your day will go. It took me a while to understand just what my choices in life were leading me to and when I did it was damn near too late. I was looking over the edge of an abyss into a bottomless pit.

After Namine left I was at a bit of loss as to what to do with myself. At first it was easy, I just did all the things I had been doing only with out her there. Now I was able to bring different people home with me if I wanted and not have to worry about her coming home, it was a good deal.

Then I started to lose interest. I stopped calling my regular 'lovers' and started spending my free time (mostly at night since my job was during the day) at bars and clubs, getting drunk and possibly taking home a stranger or two.

I developed an attachment to certain bars and clubs and would frequent those only until I settled into a routine. First I'd stop in at the Vault, a gay dance club and then Mollys, an Irish pub and then, depending on the night of the week, either Toxic another dance club or Velvet a gay bar. This was my routine, and it lasted a few months.

I'd made a few new friends, Marluxia, a flamboyant florist with bubble gum pink hair and a thing for blonds, Larxene, a loud, rude, obnoxious girl who loved to throw down with the boys (and won most times) and Zexion, a quiet book lover who could kick your ass with nothing but his words.

It was pretty nice having friends who didn't know anything about my past. They knew I was a bit of a slut, I took home my fair share of guys and girls, but no more then any of them did.

It would be these three that would change my life in a way that none of them had ever intended to do.

It was a Friday night and I was currently sandwiched between a drunk Marluxia and Larxene up on a little stage in the middle of The Vault as we pumped our bodies together, drinks in hand.

The music was loud and the bass was heavy. The room was filled with a soft smoky haze as to show the lasers and disco balls beams of light better. The building was packed full of bodies pumping against each other, trying to drink and dance away there weeks worries.

"I need another!" Marluxia screamed in my ear. I nodded and grabbed Larxene's wrist and jerked her with us as we got off the stage and started to fight the crowd to get to the closest bar. We stopped at the back of the line and Larxene finally pulled her wrist free from my grasp and draped her arm over my shoulders.

"I was having fun Roxy! Why'd you stop me?" She whined in my ear. I flashed her a smile and wrapped my arm around her waist best I could. She was tall as it was but five inch heels put her way over my meager height.

"Because love, Marly was out of rum!" I said into her ear. She gasped and looked to Marly who pretended to feel faint. She went to him and quickly started to fan his face, when we got to the bar she turned to the bar tender.

"Quick! He's out of rum!" she said to the man behind the bar. I laughed as the bartender gave her a cool look before he turned and started to make the drink. Marly rolled his eyes at me as he paid the bartender and grabbed his drink. I followed them over to a different part of the club were the music was slightly less loud (instead of "make your eardrums bleed" loud it was a more 'you'll forever hear a high pitched ringing' loud). Here they had several seating areas set up made of lush sofas and a small center table. The lights were much dimmer in here, giving the illusion of privacy. Marly collapsed onto one of the couches and I followed suit. Larxene collapsed on top of both of us, giggling like mad as we cursed and tried to keep from spilling our drinks.

"Boys, this place is boring me." she said with a sigh and rolled over so she was on her back and staring up at me.

"Wanna head to Molly's then?" I asked as I took a drink of my rum and coke. Larxene groaned and set up, completely in Marly's lap now, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"I was thinking we could do something different tonight." she said with a slight pout that had Marly glaring at her.

"Larx..." he said trailing off and she stood and turned to face them, her arms crossed.

"I think we should to take him. Everyone will love him!" she said gesturing to me. I felt a frown come onto my face.

"Everyone?" I asked, a little worried now. Marly glanced at me and then back to Larxene.

"If you think its a good time..." he said and Larxene clapped her hands and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on Rox! It'll be great!" she said as she started to pull me toward the front of the club.

"Hold on Larx!" I said as I dropped my drink into a passing trashcan. "Where are we going?" I asked but she didn't seem to be listening.

"A bar called Organization 13. It's were we work and play." Marly said as he finally caught up with us. He gave me a reassuring smile. "They can be a little rough around the edges but they're good people, you'll like them. Thats if your up for it?" he asked. We hit the doors and were out side when Larxene finally let me go. We all paused as Marly eyed me, waiting for my answer. "So? Are you up for it?" He knew I wasn't comfortable going to new bars on such short notice, it made me uneasy. I bit my lip a little.

"Oh what the hell! Why not?" I said with a grin. Of course now I had a mile long list as to why not...but at the time...the choice seemed minimal to my near drunken state.

"We're on our way!" Larxene sang as she pranced around Marly and me. I smiled a little at her crazy drunkenness.

"I won't be intruding will I?" I asked Marly. He simply smiled and shook his head.

"You're our friend Rox, any friend of ours is welcomed." he said as he linked his arm with mine. We made our way down the street, attracting quit a bit of attention. Between the six foot blond skank and the pink haired flamer, you learn to accept the fact that your the humble one in the group.

We hailed a cab and pilled in. Marly was having trouble giving the cabbie the address, what with our skank casually letting her boob pop out every few minutes. Eventually we got to our destination and stumbled our way out onto the sidewalk.

"Welcome!" Larxene said, as she spun to face me, her arms in the air. "To our humble work place!" she said with a bow. I snickered as she turned and ran toward the crowd out side of the building we had just pulled up in front of. It appeared to be a large metal warehouse that had been converted. It was a popular notion these days, four big walls with plenty of space to do with what you pleased. Marly took my hand and started to pull me toward the crowd as well.

"Don't be intimidated Rox, there's always a huge crowd but not all of them will even get in. We don't know why they even bother. Most of them are duds any way." he said as we approached.

"Duds?" I asked and he just gave me a wink. As we approached, the crowd seemed to part and a large blond man appeared.

"Hurry up Marluxia." the man said, his voice thick with an accent I couldn't place in my near drunken state.

"Oh hush Luxord, I'm getting there." my pink haired escort hissed as he dragged me along. "This is our friend Roxas." he said as he pushed me in front of him. "Remember him, he's allowed in whenever he wants." The big blond eyeballed me for a moment before nodding and stepping aside.

"Alright, but pass the word along. I won't be held responsible for the others if they toss him." he said as we passed. The door was the original to the building (or at least it appeared to be), metal and solid looking. As soon as it opened we were blasted with music and soon swallowed up by the noise and lights as the door closed behind us.

It was a huge space, cavernous, was the word that came to mind. The ceiling was so high up you almost couldn't see it except for the streams of lights that flashed down. The whole center of the building seemed to be made up of different levels of dance floors and several raised cages. From what I could see there were three bars in the room, the back wall and the walls to either side of the front door.

We took a few steps down into the room and I was attacked by Larxene.

"Roxy! How'd you like it?!" She screamed into my ear. I laughed and kissed her cheek before they both grabbed me and pulled me to the right of the room. We took a small stair case up to the landing were the bar was positioned and slid our way to the front were a rather short blue haired bartender was mixing drinks at lighting speeds.

"This is Zexion, he's the second best bartender in the building." Marly said into my ear as the blue haired boy turned to us.

"Hello Marluxia, Larxene. What can I get for you?" he asked in a soft voice. I was really surprised we could hear him at all.

"Hey Zexy! This is Roxas! We'll have rum and coke!" Larxene said as she leaned over the bar and kissed his cheek. He seemed to ignore the blond women as he nodded to me before turning to make the drinks. I turned to Marly.

"The second best?" I asked as our drinks were handed to us in record timing. Marly gave me a huge smile and handed me my drink.

"Wait till you meet our Axel." he said and pointed across the room. I turned to look and the first thing that caught my attention was that side of the club seemed to be much more densely packed. If the club was symmetrical then the spot were everyone was gathered would have been another bar. I took a few steps to the right to try and see what everyone was watching but had no luck seeing through the mass of bodies.

"Would you like to go see the show?" Marluxia asked me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulder and took a drink.

"Nah, lets dance." I said and flashed him my award winning smile. Larxene stumbled over to us and grabbed my hand.

"Lets dance Roxy!" she said and before I could say one way or the other I was pulled out onto the massive dance floor. I stumbled behind her for a moment before she finally stopped and turned on me. I was sandwiched between her and (who I assumed was) Marly as the music pumped and our bodies followed along.

We stayed out on the dance floor for several songs before Larxene disappeared into the crowd, leaving me and Marly to our own devises. We danced for a few more songs before I waved my empty cup in the pink haired mans face and he nodded, agreeing. We fought our way out of the crowd and toward the bar.

I realized we were on the other side of the club now, the side that had been so packed early. Now, however it was pretty empty. We took the few steps up and I slid into a bar stool before turning to the bar.

And my world shifted...granted I was pretty drunk so my world was always doing that, but this was different...

The man behind the bar was stunning. At first I couldn't decide what about him had struck me so...uhh...deaf, dumb, and stupid..? His hair was red, fire engine red, and stuck back in long spikes straight back from his face, his eyes were bright green that managed to be unnatural and natural all at the same time, he had little upside down tear drops under each eye that drew your attention right back up to the green orbs.

He was wearing a vest over bare skin, and what beautiful bare skin it was...I might have been drooling. The vest just covered his upper chest and left most of his stomach and hips available for viewing (and oh man was I viewing..) His legs were clad in dark jeans from what I could see of them.

At the moment my red headed bartending _god_ was busy with another customer and thankfully hadn't seen my shameless ogling but Marly had. He was leaning on the bar and watching my face with a knowing smirk.

"Pretty to look at it isn't he." my pink haired friend said. I simply nodded because my voice wasn't quit working yet. "Keep watching it gets better." I looked at him like he was crazy, if it got any better I was going to cum my damn pants. He just chuckled and nodded toward the red head. I turned around just in time.

The customer the red head had been talking too had apparently placed his order. The red head picked up a glass and tossed it in the air, while simultaneously pulling a bottle of liquor from behind him. He caught the glass and flipped the bottle several times in the air before he placed the nozzle into the glass. He reached behind him and pulled a lime from a container and tossed it over his shoulder and caught it in the glass. There was a round of applause as he slid the glass down to the customer. He gave a small bow and then turned those green eyes on us.

"Marly." he said as he picked up a cloth and wiped down the bar. "It's your night off and you bring your date here?" he asked, eyeing me. I couldn't help a small smirk tug at my lips.

"Hello Axel, I see you are as entertaining as ever. If that was a creative dig on my friend here, his name is Roxas and he is not my date." my pink haired friend said as he waved his hand in the air. "And Roxy and I will have a cream sickle shot, and make it entertaining." Axel turned his attention to me even though his hands were already moving gathering ingredients for the shot.

"And does Roxas have a voice? Or are you one of Marly's mutes?" he asked with the SEXIEST smirk I have ever seen.

"I have a voice." I said, _very smooth Rox._ I hissed at myself. Axel chuckled a little and I wanted to squeal (or hit myself in the face).

"Well watch closely Roxas." he said as he set a silver shaker on the bar in front of me. "First the Pinnacle." A blue bottle of liquor came up from the floor and he caught it and spun it on the palm of his hand. "And a bit of cream." he said, reaching down with his free hand and snatching up a small carton of cream. He poured both the cream and liquor at the same time before dropping both and grabbing up the hose. "A shot of OJ." He pressed a button on the hose and added it to the silver shaker. "And a little shake." he slammed the lid down on the shaker and rolled it up his arm and back down. He popped his elbow out and the shaker shot into the air, while it was air born he pulled out the two shot glasses and got them on the bar before catching the shaker, popped the lid and poured an even amount in both glasses. He slid one to me and one to Marly. "And enjoy." he said with a smile for me.

I picked up the shot but my eyes were glued to his.

"To good friends and good times!" Marly said and clinked his glass with mine. I tapped the bar with the glass before throwing the contents into my mouth. I closed my eyes and hummed.

"That's really good." I said, opening my eyes to find green eyes still watching me.

"Glad you enjoyed it. What else can I get for you?" he asked, sweeping up the glasses from the bar and dropping them into what must have been a sink.

"Rum and coke, put it all on my tab. Rox, I'll be right back. Will you be good here?" Marly asked me and I just nodded as I watched Axel make the rum and coke. I heard Marly chuckle. "Of course you will. Axe, watch out for him." he said. I snorted and took my drink as the red head slid it too me.

"I can watch myself thank you." I muttered into the my drink as I watched the red head move off to help the next customer, he shot me a smile and I wanted to faint.

I wasn't sure how long I set there watching the red head make drinks but I know that it was the longest time I had ever set in a club. Ever. He was amazing! At one point I watched him make a drink on his forehead! Eventually Marly came back and we had a few more drinks before the red head decided we had had enough.

I pouted a little at this but knew he was right, I was having trouble staying on the bar stool. Just then the music stopped and the silence was deafening.

"Don't pout blondie, it doesn't suit you." Axel said as he swept up my last cup and replaced it with a glass of water. "Drink this and let me call you a cab." he said. I stuck my tongue out at him but drank the water.

"I don't need a cab." I muttered after I set the glass down on the counter. I swung around and managed to stumble to my feet. I turned back toward Marly but found him passed out on the bar, I laughed and poked his face. "Mar! We have to go! Look the lights are on!" I said, pointing up to the ceiling. I heard a very sexy chuckled and looked up just in time to see Axel place his hand on the bar and launch himself over and land beside me.

"Come on Roxas. Marly will be taken care of. Let me get you a cab." he said again and this time it was impossible for me to argue...or even think, what with his hands on my lower back. He led me down the steps and toward the front before I could even form a thought.

"How do you do that?" I asked as he pushed the outer door open for me.

"Do what?" he asked as he waved over the huge blond from earlier. "Could you get me a cab for Roxas?" he said to the other man.

"Sure Axe." the big man said before he walked toward the curb. Axel turned his green eyes back on me and I had to blink a few time to focus.

"How do I do what Roxas?" he asked and my tongue tied again. I shook my head to clear it and leaned against his side.

"Take away my words." I mumbled and yawned at the same time. The red head seemed to go very still so I looked up at him. He was staring at me with raised eyebrows and a small smirk. I tried to think back to what I had just said but couldn't come up with anything. Axel shook his head a little and then started forward.

"There's your cab, come on." he said and I stumbled next to him. His arm around me was the only thing that kept me standing. He got me into the back seat of the cab. "Whats your address Rox?" he asked me. I shook my head and poked his nose.

"Who knows?" I said with a giggle. He rolled his eyes but was smiling.

"Come on Rox, give the nice cabby your address so he can get you home." he said and his hand touched my cheek.

"909 Main st." I said as I tried to focus my thoughts. Axel smiled and rubbed my head before he stood and went to the front window. He gave the cabbie something and then came back to me.

"Have a good night." he said as he stepped onto the curb. "It was nice meeting you." I nodded.

"Yeah, you too." I said and the door was shut. I watched him through the window as he turned back and headed for the building. "God it was good meeting you." I mumbled before my eyes slid slightly shut.

I woke the next morning with my face pressed into hot, sticky leather. I groaned and pushed myself up and stared around my living room. Feeling very grateful I had at least made it into my apartment, I heaved myself to my feet and stumbled as a nasty headache made itself known.

"Fuck." I groaned as I stumbled over to the restroom, losing clothing as I went. My mind was on hold as I turned on the water and stepped under the down poor of water. I scrubbed my face under the water and tried to bring last night into focus. I had a flash of red hair, acid green eyes and a smirk that could melt you into a puddle of goo.

"Axel." I muttered as my eyes opened again. The God-like bartender of Organization 13. I felt myself shudder slightly as the image of him floated up. I would most certainly be returning to that particular establishment again. Very soon. I washed up quickly and made my way to my room, snagging my cell phone off the kitchen counter on my way. I had a missed call from my boss and a voice mail. I hit the voice mail icon and pressed the phone to my ear as I went for my closet.

"_No doubt you're going to be late as usual. So make your laziness useful; stop in and pick up the project outline from Olette at her office. Be here by noon or don't show up at all."_

I tossed the phone onto my bed and rolled my eyes.

"Sure boss. I'm all over that." I said as I pulled out my suit for the day. I hated dealing with Olette, she was this innocent little designer who thought she should 'help me'. By help me she meant help me find the lord and change my harlot ways. I snorted as I pulled on my tailored grey dress pants. Her husband on the other hand, was once very fond of my harlot ways. I smirked and pulled on a nice green dress shirt and dropped the suit jacket onto the bed while I pulled out socks and shoes.

I glanced into the mirror and ran a hand through my already crazy spiked hair. I set and put on my socks and dress shoes before grabbing my phone and checking the time.

"11, just enough time." I said as I grabbed up the suit jacket and my keys and headed for the door. I worked for a big modeling company as a project coordinator and a secretary..well on my really bad days, depending on how much I had pissed the boss off. I slid on my sun glass as I hit the street and a few blocks from Olettes office I hit up a street vendor for a coffee.

I strolled into Buttons Inc. with a mouth full of scornful remarks to re-burk the Jesus loving freak but was stopped short just inside the doors as I lifted my sunglasses off my face and placed them on my head.

"Fine, whatever. Just tell Olette that I was here and if she wants me to be in next months show she had better pull that stick out of her ass." A very angry, Larxene was telling the receptionist.

"I will be sure that she gets your message Ms. Lane. Is there anything else?" she asked with a bright smile. I was at just the right angle to see the teeth baring smile the blond flashed at her and saw the other woman's smile dim just a bit.

"Yes, have a Satan filled day." She snarled and turned toward me just as laughter bubbled up in my throat at the shocked look of the receptionist. Larxene seemed to freeze when her eyes landed on me and then a slow smirk replaced the glare.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite party animal" she said as she crossed the room toward me.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite skank." I said with my arms crossed. "What brings you to our favorite local zealot?" She threw a look over her shoulder and snorted.

"I do a bit of runway modeling and Olette had wanted me to work for her but that quickly changed when she started to preach before a show a few weeks ago and I walked out." She said with a smirk. "And you?"

"I work for Zeus." I said with a shrug. "Olette is one of our contracted designers. She has some plans I need to pick up for examining before our next shoot."

"Zeus, huh? Well if we aren't big man on campus." She said "Well I'll let you get back to work. Hopefully we'll see more of you at the Organization." I gave my own smirk and shrugged.

"We'll see." I said and she threw back her head and laughed.

"Sure, Sure Rox. I'll see you tonight." she said as she went around me and out the door. I felt a little miffed but shrugged it off. Truth was, I had planned on going back tonight any way. Now it was certain that I would. I approached the receptionist and slammed my hand on the desk, jerking her bowed head up.

"Hi doll." I said with a wink and leaned on the counter. "I'm here to pick up the Zeus plans from your boss." She just nodded her head and hit an intercom button.

"Mrs. Dean? Mr. Strife is here for the Zeus plans." She said into her head set before turning her attention back to me. "She'll be right with you." I just nodded and continued to stare at her with a lear.

"I like your top, its quite flattering." I said as I shifted my gaze to her slightly opened blouse. She huffed a little but other wise ignored me. I was just about to up the anti and tell her that her tits were marvelous and wanted to know where she got them done, when a door to the right opened and out walked Olette.

She was a rather pretty girl with green eyes and brown hair. Being in the fashion industry, she was well dressed even if it was a little on the uhhh... safe side. She wore a simple pencil skirt with a wispy teal shirt that flowed over her shoulders and just below her carefully concealed rack. She wasted a sunny smile on me as she approached.

"Oh Roxas! Its so good to see you." She said as she handed me a large envelope and managed (some how) to hug me. "How have you been?" she asked as I pulled away.

"Great Olette. You know, just late nights dancing nude in the woods." I said as I turned and headed for the door.

"Oh Roxas, when your ready to accept the Lord as your sav..." she started to say but I cut her off.

"Go to hell Olette." I said. Making sure to keep things rude I gave a little wave over my shoulder with out looking back. I slipped my sunglasses back on as I let the door close behind me and headed further down town.

I managed to get into work right at noon and slipped into the meeting just as the boss man was talking about the next shoot.

"..Olettes plans should be here soon..." I dropped the envelope on the table in front of him as I made my way around to the other side to take my seat. "Thank you Roxas." he said before picking up the envelope and extracting the contents. He grunted. "Just as I suspected, we're going to need to make a few adjustments to these but other then that they're ready to go. I want everybody working on this today, I need samples to send off to the client by end of day. Get going." he said and the crowd of people dispersed. "Roxas, stay put." he said and I plopped down into a chair a few seats down form him.

"Whats up?" I asked after the last person had squeezed through the door. He shifted his gaze on me as he put the project plans back into their envelope.

"I hear you were at the Organization last night." he said as he folded his hands on top of the envelope. I set back in my chair but didn't answer right away. Where was he going with this?

"I was." I said, my voice suspicious. "What's it to you?" He smirked.

"Zeus has an extreme interest in the employees of the Organization." he said.

"Okay?" I asked, still not understanding. "Then send out your scouts."

"I've tried, but the Organization is an exclusive club. They only let in people they see as fit. I have forever tried to figure out what that standard is but I've never succeeded. There are several people on their staff that I would like to hire as models." he said. I leaned forward, my elbows on the table.

"Why haven't you approached them when their off?" I asked.

"I've tried but they always say that if we want to do business we have to come to the club. The problem then circles back to the fact that none of our scouts can get passed the front door." he said and his frustration was starting to leak through.

"So you want me to act as a Zeus scout and offer them a job?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He shifted in his chair.

"Yes, of course you would get the raise that comes with the tittle of scout." he said. I 'hmmm'ed and leaned back.

"Would this be a permanent position?" I asked trying to fight the smile that was tugging at my lips.

"That would depend on the out come." he said, his face going blank. I knew that face, it was the same face he used when it came to evaluations.

"Who is it that you are interested in exactly?" I asked.

"Larxene Lane, Marluxia Blath, and Axel Lasair." he said and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Larxene won't be hard, she already does run way modeling. I don't know if Marly would be interested or not but I'll defiantly make sure he knows it'll be worth his while. Axel on the other hand..." I trailed off as I stared out the window just behind my bosses head. "He seems pretty into the art of bartending."

"Yes I know he is. He is very dedicated to his craft, he has been to many competitions for trick bartending and has won all of them. He is shooting for grand nationals and that is going to cost him a pretty penny. We can help him get that pretty penny. I know several clients that are looking for models with his particular uniqueness and uniqueness in this industry pays very well." I nodded my head.

"Alright, I'll make the pitch to them and get back to you with their answers." I said as I stood and moved toward the door.

"Make it count Roxas. If you mess this up I will make sure you never work in this industry again." My boss said as I opened the door. I glanced back at him and gave a little salute.

"Yes sir." I said as I closed the door. I waited until I was around the corner before I did my happy dance. Not only was I getting paid to go back to the Organization but I was basically getting paid to hit on Axel! "Hot damn!" I said as I headed toward the elevators. Going to the Organization last night had been a brilliant decision on my part!

I did a quick mental check list in my head of what I would need to get done for the day and then stepped onto the elevator. I turned around and hit the 3 button.

"Hold the elevator!" Some one called out. I slid my hands between the closing doors and they opened again. All my happy thoughts vanished as I came face to face with Riku. We both stood frozen for a moment, staring at each other- eyes wide. I turned away first, moving back into the elevator. Riku stood frozen for a moment longer before he too stepped on, hit the lobby button and stood on the opposite side of the car.

"You do realize that we're going to run into each other." I said sliding my hands into my pant pockets and glancing over at the silverette. "We work together after all."

"No we won't. I just turned in my transfer notice. Sora and I are moving." he said, his voice flat. I was a bit shocked that they were still together but at the same time happy that they were. I didn't often feel that my 'relations' were mistakes but sleeping with Riku had most certainty been a mistake.

"I'm glad you two are trying to work it out." I said as I stared up at the mirrored ceiling of the car. I saw Riku glance over at me but I kept staring up. "What we did was a mistake." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open on the third floor. I started off but Riku grabbed my wrist. I turned back and met aqua marine eyes.

"You should tell Sora that." He said. "Tell him what happened Roxas, he's your brother." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You two will work it out. You're all better off with out me." I said as I pulled out of his grasp. "Chow" The elevator doors closed behind me and my shoulders sagged and my hand went over my face.

_Happy ever after Sora._ I thought before I pulled myself together and headed for my rickety little office. Shit to get done and what not.

* * *

**So please leave me some reviews! Remember the life of this story depends on it!**

**:3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I had on my favorite pair of jeans, tight, skinny, bright red. My shirt for the night was a red sleeveless with a black, short leather jacket over. Black military boots completed the out fit and I was ready to go. I hit the streets with a spring in my step.

Nothing was going to bring me down tonight! I was getting paid to hit on one of the hottest men I had ever laid eyes on! I felt another giggle threatening to burst out but I squashed it down as I hailed a cab. I gave the address of the Organization before relaxing back into the questionably clean seats.

Once the cab pulled up the to the curb I was out the door, the fare laying on the back seat. There was a line, like there had been last night but I wasn't about to wait. I walked directly up the Luxord.

"Hey Roxas." he said with a slow smile. "Good of you to come back." I gave him a full smile and sauntered past him as he opened the door for me (to many hisses and boos from the line).

"I knew you'd miss me." I said as I winked at him. He gave a huge smile and pinched my ass as I passed. I laughed and slapped his hand away. "Behave!" I said as I slipped inside, the heavy door cut off his laugh.

I was immediately enveloped by the heavy bass and loud music. The flashing lights had me feeling giddy already. I skated around the dance floors, taking in the scene. The dance floor was packed like last night as were both bars, the one difference I noticed was that there were dancers on polls tonight, withering and dancing to the pounding music.

I was passing by one such poll and paused when I caught a glimpse of the dancer. The women was in six inch stiletto hills that were fire engine red and a red thong. She bent over, wrapping her hands around the base of the pole and kicked her legs up over her head and wrapped them around the top of the poll, her round perky breast bouncing slightly. Her long blond haired pooled at the base of the pole and her eyes locked with mine and lit with recognition.

She gave a huge smile and flipped back down, amazingly not breaking her ankle.

"Roxie!" She squealed as I approached the small stage and she wrapped me in her arms, my face pressed into her bare breast.

"Hello Larxene" I said, giving her a disgusted look as I pulled away. "I didn't know you were a professional skank." She laughed as a man reached over and tucked what appeared to be a hundred into her little red thong. She pulled it out and stuffed it down my shirt.

"If it pays baby!" She said with a wink and then swung back onto the poll. I laughed a little and watched her for a moment longer before I turned my attention to the bar. _I wonder where Axel is.._I looked over to the other bar and noticed the crowd around it was much lighter. _To the crowded bar it is. _I started forcing my way through the crowd, stepping on a few toes here and there to clear the path faster. I got a few angry looks but ignored them.

I was a few people away from the bar when I finally caught a glimpse of my favorite red head. He was wearing white tonight. A white vest and a white top hat. I had died and gone to heaven.

He was currently flipping a bottle of rum in one hand while listening to a pretty women yell in his ear. He laughed at something she said and my world got a little brighter. I pushed my way through the last few people and his eyes met mine, and maybe I was imagining it but his smile got a little brighter. He tossed the rum bottle into the air and did a fast spin and caught it behind his back, the crowd cheered. I clapped and smiled as he tipped his hat at me and poured a drink with the bottle. He made a few more stops before he got to me but I was so enjoying watching him work.

"Hey blondie." he said. "I see you came back for more." He winked and I just about melted into a god damn puddle on the floor.

"Just couldn't seem to get enough." I said with a smirk.

"What will be your poison of choice?" He asked me as he picked up a wash cloth and made a quick wipe down of the bar.

"Two Surfer on Acids and a double Malibu and coke." I said. All three glasses were on the bar before I had even finished talking. The Malibu bottle shot up from below the bar and he snatched it out of the air, he quickly poured the rum into the three glasses.

"So can I assume that we'll be seeing more of you around here?" he asked as he dropped the Malibu and pulled up the hose and filled the taller of the glasses with coke.

"You can assume that." I said with a flirtatious smile. "But it may lead to disappointment." He gave me a grin before he pulled out the Jagger, it did a few flips before he caught it and gently poured into each of the shot glasses and of course he floated it perfectly, the darker liquid floating over the lighter in the small glasses. He slid the three glasses toward me and I slid the bill that Larxene had shoved down my shirt toward me. "It's on Larxene tonight." I said with a wink as I slid one of the shots back over to him. He laughed as he swept up the glass.

"Well then, to good times and beautiful people." he said as he raised his shot. I touched my glass to his, we tapped the bar and threw the contents into our mouth. I smacked my lips and mmm-ed as the alcohol slid down. He gave me another wink as he picked up the shot glasses and dropped them into a sink and then moved on to the next customer.

I turned my back to the bar and pretended to be interested in the going on's of the rest of the club when in reality my mind was stuck on the beautiful red head behind me. _God I'd give my soul for a night with that man._ I thought with a chuckled as I took a sip of my drink.

I tried to stay turned around, tried to act like I wasn't to interested in what the red head was doing but when the group next to me broke out in cheers I had to look. I turned back around to see Axel pouring liquor into his hat! I leaned on the bar and watched with interest. He flipped the bottle over his shoulder and caught it before sliding it back into it's place behind his back. He pulled two shot glasses out of the hat and placed them in front of the man who ordered them. I couldn't help the huge grin that came to my face as the crowd cheered and he gave a sweeping bow.

A tap on my shoulder had me turning around to find a man I didn't know leaning beside me, his back to the bar. He gave me a smile and I returned it before turning back to my drink and taking a slow sip.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before." He said as he stared around the club.

"It's only my second time." I said with a polite smile and turned away again to watch Axel make a drink on his forehead.

"I figured as much. You clearly don't know the staff well yet." he said with a soft chuckle. I felt my temper rise a little at this, who the hell was this guy? I finally turned toward him completely, leaning my hip against the bar. He was tall, not as tall as Axel but taller then me at least and very well built. He had silvery hair that was cut close to his head but still managed to stand up strangely at the top.

"And you do?" I asked him, my eyebrow raised. Maybe I could get information about Axel from this guy.

"I can tell you that Axel isn't interested in you." he said, glancing down at me. I felt a frown form on my face. "Though he isn't interested in any body, so don't take it personally." He flashed me a big grin as he turned to face me. "But I must say," he said as he looked me up and down. "I am most certainty interested." I gave him my best bashful smile but let my body language say I wasn't interested. Normally I would jump at this guy's offer but I didn't want to in front of Axel...

"Thanks." I said. "But I'm not all that interesting. I'm sure there are plenty of other men you can hit on here." I turned back to the bar and set my glass down but he grabbed my arm and spun me back toward him.

"Come on Blondie." he purred in my ear. "Let's go have some fun." I clenched my jaw and placed my hands on his shoulder, one step away from kneeing him in the balls when a voice from behind us interrupted us.

"Problem Roxas?" came the deep accent of Luxord. I pulled away from the creep and stepped back to stand beside my savior.

"Yeah, this man doesn't seem to know what no means." I said, crossing my arms. Luxord looked the man up and down. He raised his hand and motioned someone over. Two huge bouncers came through the crowd and grabbed the man by his arm.

"Oh come on!" the man said trying to pull away. "He's just a piece of ass." I raised my eyebrows as I grabbed his shirt and rammed my knee into his balls. He crumpled forward and I pressed my lips to his ear.

"I'm a piece of ass with free will dip shit." I hissed before he was drug through the crowd. Luxord placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"No more trouble." he said and I nodded, keeping my mouth shut. He looked back over my shoulder and nodded to someone. I turned around to find Axel watching, his arms crossed and his face carefully blank. I took my place back at the bar and picked up my drink but it was snatched away from me. I looked up, ready to be pissed but a fresh one was pushed my way almost instantly.

"Don't want to take any chances." he said as he dumped my old drink into the sink.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. "You called security?" He nodded as his eyes scanned the crowd. "Thanks for that as well then." He gave me a smile finally and seemed to relax again.

"Nice shot by the way." he said as he glanced down the bar to make sure no one needed anything. I took a long swig of my new drink and leaned forward, my arms resting on the bar.

"I hate dip shits like that." I said as I glared down at my drink. A hand on my chin had me looking up into _gorgeous_ green eyes.

"Don't let one ass hat ruin your night." he said with a soft smile. I found myself smiling back at him and for a moment, it was just a smile, a genuine smile. I felt shocked for a moment and then I just went with the warm filling in my chest.

"Thanks." I said. He searched my face for a moment, like he was trying to decide something.

"Hey Axe!" Some one called out and he looked over his shoulder.

"Be right back blondie." he said as he turned and headed for the far side of the bar. I watched him go, my eyes glued to his ass and wondered what it would be like to grab a handful of that and just...I let the thought trail off as Axel glanced over his shoulder and winked at me. I felt a blush heat up my cheeks as I picked up my drink and took a sip._ God when was the last time I blushed? High school?_

"Enjoying your evening?" came Marluxia's voice from beside me. I glanced over to find my pink haired friend next to me. He was in full make up tonight, with huge colorful winks painted around his right eye. His long pink hair was in ringlets around his shoulders.

"Very much so." I said with a smirk as I let my eyes go back to Axel who was now serving a customer.

"Be very careful Roxas." Marluxia said and I turned back to him, ready to be angry but the look on his face was serious so I shut my mouth. "Axel is a friend, not someone you can just fuck and leave."

"He's not interested in me, love. I just enjoy looking." I said as I drained my glass and set it down on the bar.

"If you say so." he said and then Axel was there, sweeping up my empty glass and pulling up a clean one.

"Hello Marly. What can I get for you this evening?" Axel asked as he expertly made another rum and coke for me. Marluxia gave Axel a flirtatious smile and leaned over the bar to whisper in his ear. Axel's eyes locked with mine as the pink haired man spoke to him and I could almost feel the ugly green monster rising up inside me. Axel threw back his head and laughed as Marluxia pulled away and settled back down beside me. I shot my friend a sideways glare before I picked up my new rum and coke and downed it very quickly. I slammed the glass down onto the bar.

"I'll see you later." I muttered to Marluxia before I pushed away from the bar and joined the crowd on the dance floor.

I danced for several songs, just letting my body move with the bodies around me. I was starting to feel the effects of the few drinks I had and figured it was time to go back to the bar. Needed a few more before the night was over. I pushed my way back through the crowd and toward Axel's bar. I finally got to the front of the line but there was no sexy red head, just the blue haired guy...I think his name was Zexion?

"What can I get for you?" He asked me as he noticed me staring at him. I couldn't help the frown that was in place as I glanced up and down the bar. "Axel has left for the evening." he said and I glared at him.

"I wasn't looking for Axel." I said. "I want a rum and coke." And I might have sounded a little pouty. He made the drink (not nearly as entertaining as Axel was I might add) and slid it to me. I paid him and then started back toward the dance floor. I paused just at the edge of the pulsing crowd and leaned against the railing to the small stairs that led down to the dance floor.

_I can't believe he left with out saying anything.._

"Oh blondie, don't look so sad." I looked down and found my red head standing at the bottom of the stairs, a grin stretched across his face. He looked just as good as he had last I'd seen him but at some point he had lost the top hat. Now his red spikes were flowing freely back form his face. I fought with myself to keep from smiling like a fool. He came up the three steps and stood in front of me. "Ready to go?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fresh drink." I said holding up the glass so he could see it. He reached up and snatched the glass from my hands and downed it in two large gulps. "Hey!" I said and this time I couldn't help the smile and small laugh that came. He gave me a grin and grabbed my wrist.

"Alright, lets go." he said and started to pull me through the crowd.

"Hey!" I said laughing. "Axel! Where the hell are we going?" He just shot me a grin over his shoulder and continued to force our way through the crowd. We stumbled out of the club and into the night air. "Axel!" I said as I stumbled a bit trying to keep up with his long legs. He slowed down and let me catch up, his smirk still in place. "Where are we going?" I asked as I looked around and saw we were headed for a small parking lot on the side of the building that housed the Organization.

"Where ever the wind takes us Roxie." he said and I laughed as he pulled me along.

"Okay, and where might the wind be headed tonight?" I asked as he pulled out a set of keys. The lights on a _beautiful _red Audi R8* flashed and I just about died as he pulled me toward it. "This is your car?" I asked in awe as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Bar tending pays well. Bar tending like a bad ass, pays even better." he said with a smirk and I wanted to melt into a gooey puddle as I slid into the soft leather seat. I closed the door just as Axel slid into the drivers seat.

_Could this guy getting any fucking hotter?_ I groaned as he started the car and it purred to life under us. We shot out of the parking lot, just a red flash and took off down the road. I felt my insides go giddy as I looked over at the _sexy_ red head behind the wheel. Oh god I was going to die. Die right here, like this and die happy.

"So Roxie." he said, pulling my thoughts out of dirtiest ditch you've ever seen. "What do you do durning the waking hours?" He glanced over at me and then back to the road. I relaxed back into the seat.

"I work for Zeus." I said and I caught the glance he shot at me.

"The modeling company?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a project manager or if I've pissed my boss off really badly, a secretary." I let my eyes slide down his relaxed form and swallowed rather loudly.

"Sounds like fun." he said and I laughed.

"Hardly. I mean it has it's moments but mostly I just have to deal with bitchy designers or even bitchier models." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Well I deal with drunk people who eye rape me every time they look at me." he said with a smirk and I felt a blush burn across my cheeks.

"Well you are very good at it." I said with a smirk. He laughed and suddenly I was aware of the butterflies in my stomach.

_God what's happening to me?_

"Well I have an evening full of fun activities planned." he said and I gave him a skeptical look.

"So either you knew you were going to kidnap me or these plans were made up on the spot. I don't know which worries me more." I said and he laughed again and shot me a smile. We were now on the free way, heading at a nice clip passed other cars so his attention was on the road, where it belonged.

"I'll just leave you to guess at that one. Hint, these aren't spur of the moment plans." he winked at me and I had to look out the window to hide my stupid grin.

"Well then, Mr. premeditated kidnapper, where are we headed?" I asked for the umpteenth time since this escapade started.

"The beach!" He said and grinned out at the road. "Where else?"

_The beach? With this gorgeous being? In the middle of the night?...YES PLEASE._

I could hardly contain my excitement as we took the exit that would take us to the bay front.

"Sounds good." I said, trying to play it cool. I knew he glanced over at me so I gave him a small smile which he returned and then focussed back on the road. "So how long have you been bartending?" I asked but he just smirked.

"Gotta save some questions for the beach Roxie." He said as he looked both ways at a stop sign. "Hate to run out of conversation topics." I highly doubted we could ever run out of conversation topics.

And I was right, we never ran out of conversation topics. It was impossible to run out of topics, you wanted to tell Axel everything, anything to keep his attention completely focused on you.

Or maybe that was just me?...Nahhhh!

We were sitting in the sand, our pants rolled up to our knees and our shoes back by his car in the parking lot. The moon was out and bright as it fell over the oddly silent ocean in front of us.

"So Roxie." He said, bumping our shoulders together and smiling down at me. "Have any family here?" he asked and I felt myself want to shut down. This was not a road I wanted to travel down.

"Uh yeah, two brothers. Well one now, the other is moving soon." I said with a smile. "You?" I asked trying to get the conversation off of me.

"Yeah, my older brother and our baby sister. Our parents are in England for a few years so Reno and I are watching out for our sister." he said as he gazed out over the water.

_And he's a good person?!_

"That's good of you." I said with a smile. I pulled my knees up and laid my head on top of them, turned so I could stare at Axel.

"How did you come to meet Marluxia and Larxene?" He asked as he laid back into the sand, his hands behind his head.

"They frequented the same bars as I did. I was going through some dark times...well I guess I still am but they helped lighten the load for me." I said as I let my eyes go distant with remembering our first encounters. "They really are something else." I said, chuckling.

"That's the nice way of putting it." he said with a smile.

"So." I said, stretching out my legs. "What is this?" I asked glancing down at my new favorite red head.

"This?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"This kidnapping, this." I said waving between him and I. He smirked and set up, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"_This_ is me getting to know the only thing that has occupied my mind for a full 24 hours." he said as he slung his arms over my shoulders. I tensed up almost instantly but relaxed into his side when I realized what he had said. I felt myself heat up with embarrassment and I looked away so he wouldn't notice.

"Well then." I muttered, clearly embarrassed. He laughed and I felt those butterflies again. I looked over at him and found him much closer to me then I had expected. I quickly took in his amazing features from this close and had an urge to touch the upside down tear drops under his eyes.

"I told myself I'd leave it alone if you didn't come in tonight before I got off and I had _almost_ convinced myself you wouldn't come again and then suddenly there you were." his eyes were staring straight through me and my heart was in my throat. My palms were sweaty and I felt down right nervous. This was so unlike me!

_Just flirt back Roxas!_ My mind hissed at me. _You'll get into his pants and it'll be over with tomorrow._ I blushed and looked away from him, my mind going a mile a minute. _I don't want to just get into his pants! _I hissed back at myself. I felt Axel squeeze me gently and then his arm was gone from my shoulders. I glanced back over at him to find him staring off at the ocean.

"Well I'm glad I came in tonight then." I said as I turned my eyes to the water as well. "I have to admit though I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped." I bumped our shoulders together and he smiled.

"I try to be unpredictable." he said as he looked over at me with a smirk. I laughed and the awkwardness seemed to just evaporate.

"So," I said as my laughter subsided. "How long have you been bar tending?"

"I've been working behind the bar since I was 17. I've been doing trick bar tending since I was 20, so for about five years now." he said and then he went into the story about how he got into the trick bar tending and I just listened and watched as his face lit up. He really loved what he did. "Things got even better this year. I've won every competition that I've been too and I've been invited to Grand Nationals."

"That's great!" I said, and I meant it. Anything that made this man that happy was great.

"Yeah, it would be." he said and his face fell. "But I'm not going to have the money in time. The entrance fee is ridiculous as is travel expenses." I felt myself go very still, _should I bring up the job offer..?Seems like a good time..if it'll make him smile again..._

"Zeus wants you to come model for them." I blurted out and he looked at me, his eye brow raised. I saw something flash in his face but I wasn't sure what it was. "Sorry," I said blushing a bit. "Didn't mean to blurt it like that. But my boss approached me when he heard that I got into the Organization.

He wants me to get you to come into the studio and see if your interested in signing a contract with us."

"So that's why you came back to the club tonight?" he asked and suddenly I knew what that flash of emotion had been, disappointment.

"What?!" I said, shocked. "No! The job part of it was like a bonus! I was coming back in tonight no matter what. I wasn't even going to bring up Zeus but you got all sad when you mentioned how expensive grand nationals were going to be and you modeling will just _rake_ in money and..." I was shut up by his hand over my mouth. I blushed as I realized he was chuckling.

"Calm down. I believe you." he said with a smile and his hand fell away. "Scouted by a modeling company, huh?" He chuckled and ran a hand through his fiery locks. "Something to consider." I nodded a bit.

"Just let me know if your interested and I'll get you in with the boss." I said, giving him a smile before looking out over the water. I opened my mouth to ask another question but his phone bursting to life had me biting my tongue. He flashed me an apologetic smile as he squeezed his hand into his pocket and extracted his cell.

"Hello?" he said as he put the phone to his ear. "Yeah, alright. Hold on a sec." He glanced over as he held his phone to his palm. "I'll be right back, ok?" he asked and I just smiled and nodded. He got up from the sand and headed back toward the car as he placed the phone to his ear again.

I sighed and allowed myself to fall back into the sand. I still was finding it hard to believe I was here with him. Not hard to believe that I was with him but that I was with him and we weren't naked, doing nasty things to each other. Though I'm sure that would come...but I actually...might...want a...

Relationship...?

I shook my head to clear that thought. _Slow down Roxas._ I told myself. _Lets see were this evening leads first.._

"Sorry about that, it was my sister." he said as he set back next to me in the sand. I set up and shook out my hair a little, trying to dislodge any sand.

"Everything okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, she was just checking on me." he chuckled. "Sometimes its hard to tell who's taking care of who." I chuckled along with him but couldn't help the painful memories of my own siblings start to bubble up.

"She sounds like a sweet girl." I said and turned my gaze to the sky. He just hummed next to me and we settled into a relaxed silence.

"So tell me about your life Roxas." Axel said as he flopped back into the sand. I followed suit, my hands under my head and my eyes on the stars. I tried to look relaxed but I was anything but.

"Theres not much to tell." I said. Axel rolled onto his side facing me and propped his head up on his hand.

"Of course there is!" he said with a smile. "Tell me about your family and where you went to school, high school, friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, the whole shabang!" I smiled a bit and glanced over at him.

"Surely you don't want to hear all that, it'll be terribly boring." I said, hoping beyond hope he'd agree and just drop it.

"Oh Roxie, you underestimate my interest in you." he said with a grin. I felt myself blush but I rolled my eyes.

"I grew up with my Mom, Dad, older brother- Cloud and my twin Sora." I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Axel said as he stared at me with wide eyes. "There are two of you?!" I laughed for a moment.

"We're fraternal." I said, still giggling. "Cloud and I look more a like then Sora and I."

"Alright, continue then." he said with a smile.

"Alright weirdo. We were a pretty happy family until Dad suddenly decided he wanted a different life so he took off and left us with Mom. She worked really hard to make sure we always had what we needed and somethings that we wanted. We moved to Austin after our Dad left and thats where we went to High school. We had it rough because Sora and I were openly gay but Cloud stuck up for us. I can't even count how many fights he got into because of us."

"You and your brothers must be close." he said, his smile still on his face. I felt a frown form on my face.

"Not anymore." I said and I locked my eyes on the stars. "I fucked up really bad and had a falling out with them about two months ago. Sora is in the process of leaving town just to get away from me and Cloud won't speak to me any more. Not even our Mother will answer my phone calls." I felt tears sting my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, I had no right to cry. It was my own damn fault.

"They're family." he said as he reached down and took my hand in his. "They'll come around." I glanced down at our intertwined hands and smiled.

"Pretty to think so. But theirs no bouncing back from this one." I said with a sigh.

"I won't ask what you did, because you clearly don't want to talk about it but family is family I'm sure if you just apologize..." I cut him off with a burst of bitter laughter.

"An 'I'm sorry' isn't going to take back what I did." I said. He gave me a sad smile as I gazed up at him.

"No but it's a good place to start." he said and I had to look away. He was probably right but how do you word that apology? _Hey Sora, sorry I slept with your fiance. No hard feelings?_ I almost laughed just at the thought.

"Any way, after high school, Sora and I moved here because Cloud was already living here and going to college. We went to school here with Cloud and we've been here ever since." I said. "What about you? Tell me about your life." He smiled down at me.

"Alright, fair is fair. I grew up with Reno, my older brother and Kiari, my younger sister and both of our parents. We were a pretty wealthy family growing up, my Dad is a surgeon and my mom is a Pediatrician so we had it made. We grew up here and went to high school here as well as college. I had a pretty decent childhood, my Dad is a little controlling and won't support my 'hobby', says it's a waist of a good mind." Axel shrugged a bit and flashed me a beautiful smile. "I agree with him but I love what I do and I make a decent amount of money doing it." I smiled.

"If you love what you do then your doing the right thing." I said.

"Yeah thats what my Mom says. I just wish Dad would jump on the band wagon." he said. He trailed off and I let the silence go for a while, just thinking about him and his family and couldn't help but feel a little envious. "So!" he said, his smile coming back full force and bringing my butterfly's with it as he grinned down at me. "Any significant others that I should know about? Any toes I need to watch out for?"

_About a dozen._ I almost said but I kept it in and gave a questioning smile.

"So you plan on sticking around long enough to step on toes?" I asked, sounding a little off put on purpose. He gave me a huge grin and pinched my cheek.

"Why yes, yes I do." he said and his eyes were sparkling with suppressed laughter as I swatted his hand away.

"To answer your question, no I don't have a significant other. My girlfriend of a year left me about two months ago." I was frowning again as I shifted my gaze from him to the sky again.

"So the same time you had a falling out with your family, your girlfriend left you?" he asked and I felt my stomach drop. _Please just let it go..._ "What a bitch." he said and I looked at him only to find his face very serious.

"Yeah I guess..." I said letting my voice trail off. _God I did not deserve this mans attention._ I set up and pulled my knees to my chest again.

"Well then, no toes to step on!" He said as he set up as well and draped his arm over my shoulders. I felt a little shocked but said nothing. He squeezed me gently and grabbed my chin with his free hand. "Hey." he said as he turned my face and I was staring into beautiful green eyes once again. "Shit happens."

_This guy is too good to be true. _I thought as I stared into his eyes. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. I let my eyes slide shut as well and just enjoyed being surrounded by his presence (which included a delicious aroma of cologne and cinnamon).

"So I'm considering this our first date." He said and I pulled away.

"I don't recall being asked out." I said with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. My heart was pounding a mile a minute. He gave me a grin that I was slowly learning to recognize as his customary smirk.

"When you didn't scream for help when I dragged you out of the Organization I took that as a yes." he said and I laughed.

"No way!" I said. "You are not getting off that easy. If you want a date you'll have to ask just like any one else." He gave me another smirk but this one was a lot more sexy. He slid his hand that was on my shoulder, down my back and leaned into me. I turned away, my face catching fire at the look on his face. I felt his breath on my ear and my heart was going 60 miles an hour.

"But I'm not like anyone else." he purred in my ear and it took every ounce of self control that I had to keep from jumping his bones. "I see your pulse pounding away in your neck." Oh god if he touched me I was going to lose it.

"Be that as it may." I said, my voice a wee bit shaky. "You still have to ask." I felt him move closer to me and my breath caught as his lips ghosted over my neck but then he pulled back.

"Fine." he said and I could have been fooling myself but he sounded a little pouty. I chuckled a little as I willed my heart to slow down. He stood up and offered me a hand. I gave him a questioning look.

"Where are we going now?" I asked and he just smiled.

"I'm thinking sonic." he said and I took his hand. He pulled me to my feet but didn't let go of my hand as we headed for his car. We stopped and picked up our shoes and dusted off best we could before he got back into his car. He turned the radio up and I gazed out the window as Marilyn Mansions version of Tainted Love filled the car. _Oh how perfect. _

I couldn't believe I was spending the evening with a complete stranger and we were still fully clothed. What was even more unbelievable was this man seemed genuinely interested in me. I glanced over at Axel to find him lip singing along with the song and I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips.

Even stranger...maybe I was genuinely interested in him as well.

As far as bad ideas went, this was up there with sleeping with my brothers fiance but as we both busted out singing at the top of our lungs I couldn't bring myself to figure out why.

"_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

_Touch me baby _

_Tai...nted love.."_

* * *

_**I just couldn't help myself... **  
_

_**;3  
**_

_**Review it~  
**_

*Google it people, it's f-ing HAWT. (Audi R8)


End file.
